


Blackwing Files: Holistic Projects

by HolisticObsessor (Talraven)



Series: The Fundamental Interconnectedness of Everything [2]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talraven/pseuds/HolisticObsessor
Summary: The digitized collection of Blackwing Projects' files; Ken Adams's edition.





	1. Project Cerberus

**Author's Note:**

> Project tags will be added as their profiles are added. Their profile will be updated based on the order of their appearance in **[i don't need drugs when your lips are like poppies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721311)**.
> 
> Belatedly realized I should've added this Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE PICTURES HERE OR THE ACTORS/ACTRESSES MENTIONED. THANK YOU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Project Cerberus's Data File - as told by Supervisor Ken Adams.

Actor: Sam Claflin ([Profile Page](https://www.imdb.com/name/nm3510471/))

* * *

Birth Name: Brooke Miller  
Power Type: Clairvoyance and Sixth Sense  
Self-Proclaimed Title: Holistic Preventive Measure  
Recruited Age: 13

Subject suffers from Dissociative Personality Disorder; there are 3 known distinctive personalities.

Brooke - fearful, apathetic, ~~general millennial douchebag~~ [error code: 435 - inappropriate language detected ]; doesn’t seem capable of remembering anything about Blackwing, but has been observed to suffer nightmares about their experience with them. Also seems unaware of the other personalities.  
Seb - suave, vengeful and holds grudges; the strongest personality. Rarely came out at Blackwing, but was aware of everything that had happened as he seems to communicate regularly with the third personality.  
Cerce - precocious, soft-spoken and identifies as female. She was usually the one in control while subject was in Blackwing. She’s clever and manipulative, but usually docile.

Cerberus sees ghosts. As a child, they spent a majority of their life locked in a basement, as their parents were terrified of their abilities. Especially as they were mildly clairvoyant; often, they saw the ghosts of people who were _about_ to die, not just already dead. Their parents thought they were cursed by the devil, but didn’t have the heart to abandon them completely.  [Unauthorised clearance; access denied] from Blackwing heard rumours about them from the town, and approached their parents.

Their parents gave them away willingly, hoping that Blackwing could take better care of them, seemingly unaware that their child had developed split personalities to cope with the crippling loneliness of living in their basement. By the time Agent Priest came to retrieve them, Cerce had gotten used to being the dominant personality, and Priest being Priest, he’d just assumed Cerberus was a boy that wanted to be a girl.

Only Riggins - and Blackwing's medical team - seemed aware that Cerberus had been diagnosed by Blackwing psychiatrists as having Dissociative Personality Disorder.

Observation Notes after release from Blackwing:  
Seemed to be working dead-end jobs, and moving constantly. Perhaps he was unable to stay in a place for too long due to his visions of dead people. Has no personal connections and he never reunited with his parents.


	2. Project Golem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Project Golem's Data File - as told by Supervisor Ken Adams.

Actor: Ben Barnes [(Profile Page)](https://www.imdb.com/name/nm1602660/)

 

Birth Name: Eli Lutkas  
Aliases: Puppetmaster, Dollmaker  
Power Type: Possession  
Self-Proclaimed Title: Holistic Magician  
Recruited Age: 11

Golem has the power to animate otherwise inanimate objects, for a limited amount of time. He can also forcefully possess another living creature. His powers work by putting stones he ‘activates’ inside the object, person or animal he wants to control. There seems to be no causal relationship between the effectiveness of his abilities and the material or size of the stones he uses.

Under Blackwing’s custody, subject had managed to possess Agent [Unauthorised clearance; access denied] for fifteen minutes until Agent [Unauthorised clearance; access denied] collapsed from hemorrhaging; Blackwing doctors theorized that the hemorrhaging could have been caused by the strain of having the agent’s consciousness forced back by an external influence. The experiment concluded that the human brain is unable to maintain more than one consciousness at a time without exploding. However, subject still maintained control of Agent [Unauthorised clearance; access denied]’s corpse indefinitely until his stone was forced out.

Majority of Project Golem’s files were blacked out after the incident, and Supervisor Riggins maintained the order to keep him in seclusion; reason being that he hadn’t seen anything wrong with what he’d done. According to him, Agent [Unauthorised clearance; access denied] was just ‘another doll’.

Subject was completely docile when Blackwing had found him. He was ten years old, and had been living with an elderly uncle in [Unauthorised clearance; access denied], Nebraska. He was already using his abilities to manipulate his dolls, which he had made himself.

Subject managed to escape after funding was cut, using Blackwing guard [Unauthorised clearance; access denied] as a disguise.

Observation Notes after escape from Blackwing:  
Subject was last seen in August 2010, in Wisconsin. He was observed to be in contact with an unknown subject with ties to the organisation known only as [Unauthorised clearance; access denied]. His threat level has been classified as DELTA. Personnel are highly advised against engaging him without sufficient backup.


	3. Project Banshee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Project Banshee's Data File - as told by Supervisor Ken Adams.

Actor: Antony Starr [(Profile Page)](https://www.imdb.com/name/nm1102278/bio) **  
**

* * *

Birth Name: Lucas Hood  
Alias: NA  
Power Type: Physical Enhancements, Sixth Sense  
Self-Proclaimed Title: Holistic Avenger  
Recruited Age: 20

Subject has enhanced physical strength and speed. He also possesses an uncanny ability to know if someone is guilty of a crime. He claims that if the universe tells him of someone’s guilt, he is the last thing they will see before they die.

Subject was an orphaned vigilante with a history of criminal activity when he was recruited. He had been sent to a young boys’ home when he was arrested for breaking and entering at age 14. He was released two years later, and was arrested for a number of minor violent crimes, all of which had involved accidental deaths. According to police records, he was connected to a juvenile gang in his town.

At age 18, subject moved to New York and started committing murders actively, seemingly at random. He was never caught, however, police had detained him for questioning multiple times. They could never find any evidence against him, and he was never charged.

At 20, he was arrested for a B&E, and the police finally had enough evidence to have him tried. However, rumours of his enhanced strength had reached Blackwing - as well as the tangential connections between his seemingly random crimes - and he was recruited in exchange for his freedom.

Subject failed all cognitive tests in Blackwing; his results were inconclusive and deemed ‘unsatisfactory’. However, his enhanced physical strength and speed qualified him to be recommended for enlistment and he was assigned to be trained under Agent Priest. He dropped out of training after a year, shortly before Agent Priest was reassigned to [Unauthorised clearance; access denied].

Observation Notes after release from Blackwing:  
Subject had apparently returned to New York. He seems to be involved in more murders, and has no personal connections save for a long-term partner named [Unauthorised clearance; access denied].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rip-off of the main character from the TV show, Banshee. I never actually watched it before, but the _title_. I found it by 'accident', which obviously meant I had to use him. Although, his character is probably very off? I only borrowed his name and his actor, so. Huehuehue.


	4. Project Charon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Project Charon's Data File - as told by Supervisor Ken Adams.

Actor: Keke Palmer ([Profile Page](https://www.imdb.com/name/nm1551130/?ref_=fn_al_nm_1))

* * *

Birth Name: Frae Lloyd  
Aliases: NA  
Power Type: Remote Teleportation  
Self-Proclaimed Title: Holistic Messenger  
Recruited Age: 14

Project Charon has the power to create objects that can be used to bring whoever touches them to her, like a homing beacon. Her range is limited to a distance of est. 5,000 miles, but the size, weight or number of things/people she can transport within that range are unlimited.

Subject is stoic, serious and apathetic to her environment. She grew up in a foster home with ten other kids, and because she was so quiet, she was often overlooked, although unintentionally. She wasn’t mistreated, but she played mostly the role of observer in her large ‘family’; it’s possibly the reason why she is very detached from everything around her.

She was recruited at age 14, when a rash of reports were made at the local police station by locals claiming to be abducted and abandoned at random places. None of them ever noticed the subject around when they were teleported, as she was good at being ‘invisible’ - according to her. Subject claimed the Universe was talking to her and giving her instructions to leave her tokens at seemingly random places.

Further investigations showed that the people she had transported were actually criminals, wanted for minor theft and crimes. Some of them hadn’t actually reported their ‘abductions’, but they were so disturbed that they ended up turning themselves in, believing their experiences to be acts of god.

She passed only an average of 30% of her cognitive tests, rendering her results inconclusive. Her powers only seem to work if her tokens are at least a mile away from her, a fact which was only discovered after her release from Blackwing.

She was released after funding was cut, at age 23.

Observation Notes after release from Blackwing:  
She seemed to be searching for her birth parents for a time, but went off-grid after a few years. She was last seen in June 2013, in [Unauthorised clearance; access denied], Wisconsin. Her threat level has been classified as ALPHA, however, she had been observed to be in contact with PROJECT GOLEM before her disappearance and has since been flagged as CHARLIE.


	5. Project Bogle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Project Bogle's Data File - as told by Supervisor Ken Adams.

Project Bogle -

Actor: Idris Elba ([Profile Page](https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0252961/))

* * *

 

Birth Name: Samuel Evans  
Aliases: Grass, Newsman, Mr. Kobayashi  
Power Type: Sixth Sense, Telepathy [Unconfirmed]  
Self-Proclaimed Title: Holistic Informant  
Recruited Age: 16

Subject has been recorded as having an eidetic memory and suffers from mild Obsessive Compulsive Disorder which had led him to developing an addiction to alcohol prior to his recruitment.

Project Bogle’s abilities are indeterminable; he seems to be able to identify the fears of anyone he meets within a matter of minutes. Several Agents, including General Riggins himself, has claimed to suffer from nightmares of their worst fears after meeting with the subject.

Subject was recruited at age 16, when he was taken into custody by the NSA for attempting to blackmail prominent political figure [Unauthorised clearance; access denied]. He had been amassing a small fortune in this manner for many years, and had claimed money is his ‘only love in the world’. The NSA were unable to contain him and Blackwing was called in to take over.

Subject passed an average of 58% of his cognitive tests and his results were deemed inconclusive. Director [Unauthorised clearance; access denied] at the time showed interest in utilizing his skills at information-gathering for the benefit of the CIA, however, General Riggins resisted until subject’s release in 2001.

It should be noted that subject was deathly afraid of Agent Priest; claiming that he was ‘a monster with no soul’.

Observation Notes after release from Blackwing:  
Subject continued to make money by not only blackmailing rich and prominent figures, but also by selling information. He has evaded arrest through bribery, and he was last seen in New York City, January 2016. He has been connected to La Cosa Nostra, the Bratva, the Odessa mob, the Yakuza, the Triad and several other smaller organized crime syndicates, which has caused his threat level to be classified as DELTA.


	6. Project Echidna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Project Echidna's Data File - as told by Supervisor Ken Adams.

Actress: Cate Blanchett ([Profile Page](https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000949/))

* * *

Birth Name: Ingres Lith  
Alias: NA  
Power Type: Hypnotism, Shapeshifting (Reptilian)  
Self-Proclaimed Title: Holistic Saviour  
Recruited Age: 28

Subject possesses reptilian characteristics, particularly those of the class Hemachatus haemachatus, a form which she is able to morph into and also seems to prefer.

She volunteered to join the program and had achieved a satisfactory passing rate of 86% for all her cognitive tests.

Subject has been noted to be cooperative and manipulative.

She escaped Blackwing two years after joining. All other data on her has been classified as CONFIDENTIAL.

Observation Notes after escape from Blackwing:  
Subject’s threat level has been declared as DELTA. **ALL PERSONNEL ARE NOT TO ENGAGE UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES**. She has been sighted in many cities in Wisconsin, Washington and New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I shamelessly stole Hela's character design from Thor: Ragnarok. I regret nothing. Seriously, though; _Cate Blanchett_. Besides Jodie Foster, she's one of my favourite actresses. The only reason I didn't use Ms. Foster is because I can't cast her as an antagonist, I feel bad just considering it TnT.


	7. Project Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Project Phoenix's Data File - as told by Supervisor Ken Adams.

Actress: Karen Gillan ([Profile Page](https://www.imdb.com/name/nm2394794/?ref_=fn_al_nm_1/))

* * *

Birth Name: Lulu Stewart  
Alias: Phoenix, Redbird  
Power Type: Telekinesis, Telepathy  
Self-Proclaimed Title: Holistic Mess  
Recruited Age: 12

Subject displays telekinetic and mild telepathic capabilities.

Subject was discovered after a catastrophic event that she had caused in her school which leveled the whole building to the ground. There was a recorded number of 35 casualties, with 147 others injured. In the aftermath, subject had become catatonic, until Agent Priest had arrived to retrieve her from the hospital she had been admitted to.

There was a minor altercation, and Agent Priest was forced to utilize aggressive immobilization tactics to avoid another incident.

According to the notes recovered from subject’s psychiatric sessions, she was always bullied for being a bastard child, and because she could hear the thoughts of her teachers and classmates. On the day of the incident that had destroyed her school, a group of her classmates had locked her in the supply closet and taunted her mercilessly. Her powers went haywire, which resulted in the fatal incident.

Subject excelled at every one of her tests, scoring above 90% on average consistently. However, Supervisor Riggins refused to allow the government to weaponize her abilities, thus all the results of her testing were marked as ‘inconclusive’ in reports.

Subject was released after funding had been cut.

Observation Notes after release from Blackwing:  
Subject has been observed to be drifting from town to town, bartending. She was last seen in Appleton, Wisconsin, November 2015. Subject’s threat level has been declared as DELTA. Personnel are advised against engaging her without sufficient backup.


	8. Project Harpy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Project Harpy's Data File - as told by Supervisor Ken Adams.

Actress: Amber Josephine Liu ([Profile Page](https://www.imdb.com/name/nm5078977/))

* * *

Birth Name: Tey Hui Wen (Eren)  
Alias: NA  
Power Type: Chronokinesis  
Self-Proclaimed Title: Holistic Pause Button  
Recruited Age: 10

Subject is capable of manipulating the perception of time within a 2-mile radius of herself.

She was discovered when a bank robbery in her city was prevented under ‘mysterious conditions’. Those involved in the robbery reported experiencing a lapse of memory during the incident, and it was later discovered from the bank’s security footage that Project Harpy had been at the scene.

Her parents feared being deported to Taiwan when Blackwing visited their home to discuss her abilities, and they gave her away without a fight.

Subject passed an average of 52% on her cognitive tests and was noted to be quiet and cooperative. However, she began failing all tests towards her second year at Blackwing, for reasons unknown.

She was placed in a orphanage when funding was cut as Blackwing was unable to locate her parents and she was still a minor.

Observation Notes after release from Blackwing:  
Subject was last seen at [Unauthorised clearance; access denied] until she graduated high school. Her location has since been unknown.


	9. Project Vesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Project Vesta's Data File - as told by Supervisor Ken Adams.

Actress: Tilda Swinton ([Profile Page](https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0842770/?ref_=fn_al_nm_1/))

* * *

Birth Name: Adara Flint  
Alias: NA  
Power Type: Pyrokinesis (Atomic Manipulation)  
Self-Proclaimed Title: Holistic Catalyst  
Recruited Age: 22

Subject is able to manipulate atoms in the air to create friction and produce fire. Due to the nature of their ability, they are also able to bend inorganic matter to reshape objects around them.

Subject was found washed up along the coast of [Unauthorised clearance; access denied], Alaska in 1998. They suffered from amnesia and remembered only their name. Local authorities contacted the FBI when their abilities came to light, and was subsequently recruited into Blackwing.

Subject displayed a fascination for fire throughout their testing phase. They passed 76% of their cognitive tests, however, they lacked a motivation to use their abilities and eventually refused to cooperate with any further testing.

Subject escaped Blackwing with Project Echidna.

Observation Notes after escape from Blackwing:  
Subject’s threat level has been declared as DELTA. **ALL PERSONNEL ARE NOT TO ENGAGE UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES**. Her whereabouts are unknown.


	10. Project Elli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Project Elli's Data File - as told by Supervisor Ken Adams

Actress: Charlotte Rampling ([Profile Page](https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0001648/))

* * *

Birth Name: Lynnea Vine  
Alias: NA  
Power Type: Regeneration, Transference  
Self-Proclaimed Title: Holistic Nanny  
Recruited Age: 152 (est.)

Subject seems to age exceptionally slower than the average human, possibly due to the nature of her abilities. She claims to have lived through both World Wars. She is also capable of ‘sucking the life out of someone’ by transferring one’s lifeforce and absorbing it into herself.

Subject approached Blackwing of her own accord and volunteered for testing, however, refused to share any personal information of herself save for her abundant vitality.

She passed 80% of her cognitive tests and was concluded to be a successful subject.

However, she escaped with Project Echidna and Project Vesta.

Observation Notes after escape from Blackwing:  
Subject’s threat level has been declared as DELTA. **ALL PERSONNEL ARE NOT TO ENGAGE UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES**. Her whereabouts are unknown.


	11. Project Herodias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Project Herodias's Data File - as told by Supervisor Ken Adams.

Actress: Michelle Rodriguez ([Profile Page](https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0735442/?ref_=nmbio_bio_nm/))

Birth Name: Solana Reyes  
Power Type: Unclassified Supernatural Potential, Clairvoyance, Sixth Sense  
Self-Proclaimed Title: Holistic Therapist  
Recruited Age: 14

Subject does not display any particular psychic traits other than her ability to make accurate predictions of events in the near future. However, it should be noted that she seems to affect her surroundings in a subtle manner which has not been identified precisely by Blackwing scientists.

Subject was recruited when news of her predictions of several small-scale disasters in the areas surrounding her hometown had reached Blackwing. Subject claimed that she had ‘seen’ the events happening months prior to their occurrence, but her warnings had been disregarded. She had become hysterical at some point, and her family had had her institutionalized.

She was of sound mind when Agent Priest retrieved her, and had entered the program willingly.

Subject passed an average of 92% on her cognitive tests and excelled at her physicals. She was concluded to be a successful candidate, however, her predictions ceased once she reached the age of 18 and she was released when funding had been cut.

Observation Notes after release from Blackwing:  
Subject was last seen in [Unauthorised clearance; access denied], Colorado in March 2006, after several years of being observed drifting from town to town. She owns and works in a specialty shop catering to the local pagan community. She seems to be coping well with re-introduction to civilian life.


	12. Project Python

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Project Python's Data File - as told by Supervisor Ken Adams.

Actor: Hugh Dancy ([Profile Page](https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0199215/))

Birth Name: Egres ‘Iggy’ Lith  
Power Type: Regeneration, Sixth Sense  
Self-Proclaimed Title: Holistic Storyteller  
Recruited Age: 11

Subject is capable of regenerating via moulting. He is able to ‘shed’ his current skin and any injuries - even ageing, to a certain extent - is reverted.

Details on subject’s recruitment has been withheld and filed as **CONFIDENTIAL**. Only General Scott Riggins has the authorisation to access this information.  Inheritance Protocol undefined.

Subject passed 100% of his tests and was deemed a successful candidate.

He was released in November 1992 into an orphanage and became a ward of the state due to a clerical error. No orders to retrieve him had ever been issued.

Subject was noted to be cheerful, cooperative and highly intelligent.

Observation Notes after release from Blackwing:  
Subject has been living in [Unauthorised clearance; access denied], Colorado since January 2005. He is presently still there. He owns and works in a bookshop, and seems to be well-adjusted to the local community.


	13. Project Abaddon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Project Abaddon's Data File - as told by Supervisor Ken Adams.

[ERROR: IMAGE IRRETRIEVABLE]

* * *

Birth Name: NA  
Aliases: NA  
Power Type: Therianthropy  
Self-Proclaimed Title: NA  
Recruited Age: NA

Subject has the ability to metamorphose into any creature fathomable.

Subject was recruited when local authorities contacted the military regarding a mass attack on cattle attributed to a half-man, half-beast creature that had previously been reported to be terrorizing the community for many generations. Witnesses claimed seeing the creature transform between man and animal before attacking their cattle and ‘sucking the cows dry’.

Agent Priest was dispatched and the creature was subdued summarily using necessary force. Subject was in an unidentifiable form at the time, resembling a cross between a rabbit and a fox. Subject subsequently remained docile and maintained that form for the majority of their testing in Blackwing.

Subject failed all their cognitive tests and became violent when asked to transform into their original human body.

Subject escaped after three years of testing through unknown means.

Observation Notes after release from Blackwing:  
Subject’s whereabouts are unknown, however, since their escape, there have been a trail of reports concerning monsters attacking hitchhikers and solitary drivers in the middle of the night leading to Colorado. Descriptions of the monsters correspond with records of Project Abaddon’s previous morphs at Blackwing. Subject’s threat level has been classified as DELTA. Personnel are not advised to engage without sufficient backup.


	14. Project Bel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Project Bel's Data File - as told by Supervisor Ken Adams.

Actor: Amitai Marmorstein ([Profile Page](https://www.imdb.com/name/nm3684064/))

* * *

Birth Name: Michael Belstein  
Alias: NA  
Power Type: Unclassified Supernatural Potential, Sixth Sense  
Self-Proclaimed Title: Holistic Messiah  
Recruited Age: 20s (est.) (1996)

Subject possesses no apparent supernatural ability on record.

Notes show that subject had volunteered into the program of their own accord. No other information is available on him.

He passed 100% of his cognitive tests and was deemed a successful candidate.

However, subject escaped two years into the program - it should be noted that there is no record of how.

Observation Notes after release from Blackwing:  
Subject’s whereabouts are unknown. He seems to have just disappeared.


End file.
